Life goes on
by sunshine2005
Summary: A sequel to welcome to my truth!After an eventful year can things go smoothly? JK romance DO NOT READ if you dont like the idea!
1. four months on

A very short story just to get going –x- 

Don't own will and grace would love to but I don't!

At a restaurant Will, Grace, Jack and Karen.

'So how is the wedding plans going?' Will asked

'There not' Jack replied 'we just don't know what we want'

'How about hell vs. ymca' Grace joked

'Ha ha we just don't know weather to have a big or small wedding' Karen replied

'But we do know something which is the reason we asked you to lunch' Jack explained

'We want will to be maid of honour and grace best man' Karen continued

'Oh my god….we would love to' Grace said

'As long as I'mbest manthen so would I' Will said

'Then a toast to us' Jack said raising his glass followed by the other 3 'To us'

Later that night in Jack apartment

Jack and Karen walk in

'Hay kare' Jack said sitting on the sofa

'Yea honey'

'About this wedding, what do you want?

'Oh honey' Karen replied sitting next to him 'I don't know'

'Well what kind of wedding did you dream of as a kid?'

'I dreamt of loads of different weddings, but one I did dream about over and over again'

'Well describe it to me' he said cuddling up to Karen

'I've always wanted a white wedding, you know out in the snow at Christmas time'

'Well is that what you want to do?'

'What?'

'Our wedding lets have it at Christmas time out in the snow'

'Do you mean that?' Karen asked getting excited

'Yea, yea I do'

'But that's only two months away'

'I know we better get planning'

'We will sort it out tomorrow, find a priest would will marry us outside, make sure they have to date we want, then we can get on with the planning'

'Oh Jackie' Karen said then hug him 'I love you'

'I love you too' he said then kissed her.


	2. planning

At a wedding dress store

Grace and Karen were looking through dresses; they have 3 different colour dresses hanging up looking at them

'I don't know Grace what colour do you think?' Karen asked

'What about cream or white'

'Can I wear white?'

'Well you are the devil's child so no'

'Oh ha ha Grace, this is my 2nd wedding what colour am I meant to wear?'

'What ever you want, I like the cream dress' Grace said pointing

'Yea, are you sure?'

'Yea go and try it on'

'Ok honey them you can help me find your dress' Karen said getting the cream dress and heading of to the changing room.

Jack apartment

Jack on the phone

'Um could I have the 30th of December then please...central park….yea we want a small wedding out over looking the lake……..no just close family we are having a reception after in a hotel in Manhattan…….Jack McFarland and Karen Walker…ok thanks bye' Jack said then out the phone down, just then Will walked in

'Hay, how's it going?' will asked sitting beside him

'Well we dint get Christmas day it's fully booked, so I got New Years Eve'

'That's ok'

'Yea I hope Karen is ok with it I know she wanted Christmas day'

'Jack she would be happy to marry you any day'

'Yea I guess'

'So where are you having it?'

'Central park by the lake'

'Jack one question what happens if it doesn't snow this year?'

'What'

'Well it doesn't always snow every year'

'But it's got to'

'It doesn't always'

'Oh great this wedding is going to go completely wrong' Jack said starting to get panicky

'Jack calm down, ok it was a big what if, come on the chances of it not snowing is slim'

'Yea I guess your right'

At the wedding store

Karen came out of the changing room with her dress on , the top was a cream colour corset with one strap going round her neck and attached to the other side of the front of the corset, the corset had small diamonds on making small patterns, the corset had no back, the skirt was long made out of silk, it was a slightly creamier colour then the top

'How do I look?' Karen asked nervously

'Wow Karen you look so beautiful'

'Thanks Grace lets get your dress'

Karen and Grace spent other 10 minutes finding a dress for Grace when they can across one, Grace went in to try it on, Grace came out wearing her bridesmaid dress it was a silk long, cream strapless dress with small diamond pattern on like Karen

'So?'

'Well Grace I never thought I'll say this to you but you look amazing, even your hair looks good in that'

Thank you karen' Grace said then went over to hug Karen.


	3. Christmas day

**I'm skipping a few months to get the story going!**

2 months later

The wedding had been organized, and was only 5 days away.

Christmas Morning

Jack's apartment

It was still morning, Jack was asleep, and so was Karen until she was woken by the sudden urge to be sick, she bolted up and ran for the bathroom this had woken Jack up.

When Karen return 10 minutes later Jack was sitting up

'Karen what's wrong?' He asked as she climbed back into bed

'I'm ok honey' she said cuddling up to him

'Karen this is the third morning in a row'

'Jack it's a bug, its going round'

'I know but I don't want you to be ill for the wedding'

'Jack I will be better by then stop worrying'

'Ok but if you're not better by tomorrow we will be going to the doctors'

'Ok, if it stops you worrying'

'It will'

'Anyways merry Christmas Jack McFarland' Karen said kissing him

'Merry Christmas future Mrs McFarland' He said kissing her back

'That sounds so great'

'Oh yea' he said turning her on her back.

Later that day

Jack and Karen had spent the day with Will and Grace, will cooked dinner, then after they opened presents. Jack and Karen left around 6

'That was ok' Jack said walking into his apartment

'Yea it was honey'

'So you feeling better'

'Yea I feel fine, won't be a minute' Karen said walking into the bedroom, she walked over to her side of the bed and pick up a diary and looked in it

'Oh no….four days late'


	4. the night before

Sorry I haven't updated for so long but been in a play wind in the willows! Now that's over I will get this story going.

Im going to start on the night before the wedding night

Will apartment

Jack and Karen had decide to have a joint party round Will's

'Hay Kare I got you a drink' Jack said handing it to her

'Oh thanks honey, you trying to get me drunk'

'Would I ever' Jack joked back kissing her

'Jack' will said coming over 'Tom and Gary are here'

'Oh Tom and Gary, be right back' Jack said to Karen leaving with will, Karen watched to see if anyone was watching when it was clear she tipped her drink in a plant, just then Grace came up to her

'Are you ok?' she asked

'Yea I'm fine honey, you having fun'

'Yea I can't believe you and Jack know straight fit men'

'Well anyone special?'

'No one special but a few I wouldn't mind'

'Go knock your self out honey'

'I will wait let me get you a drink' Grace said going

'Honey…no' Karen said but it was too late Grace had gone 'Great' she muttered to herself, Grace came back gave her the drink and went, yet again Karen done the same thing again.

'Hay Kare' Jack said coming up to her 'I haven't seen them since I stopped going to the gym'

'So are you enjoying yourself?'

'Yea you?' Jack said wrapping his arms round her

'Yea but cant wait for tomorrow'

'Me neither' he said kissing her 'You finished your drink already, can't have you standing with an empty glass'

'Jack its ok, remember I'm not allowed to drink a lot'

'One night wouldn't hurt' He said walking off, Karen signed

'You know if you keep the drink in your glass instead of my plants then no one get you a drink' Will said walking up behind her

'Will' she said turning round 'You saw'

'Yea, always keep your glass full them no one will offer you a drink'

'Honey that is a good idea' she said smiling

'What's going on?' he asked

'What do you mean?'

'Throwing your drink in the plants'

'I just you know not meant to drink'

'A few drinks is ok, you haven't had a drop of alcohol all night'

'Yes I have'

'Karen I've seen you throw to drinks away'

'I….I had some before just trying to be careful'

'Karen you don't have to lie'

'Will please not tonight'

'Karen you can tell me' will said as Karen sighed giving in

'Not out here' she said, will lead her out 2 the balcony

'Karen its nothing serious is it?' will asked concerned

'I'm pregnant' Karen said looking blankly at him

'What oh my god….' Will said looking shocked 'what has Jack said about it?'

'He doesn't know'

'He doesn't know Karen you have to tell him'

'I know honey It's just….I don't know'

'Karen'

'Will when I had the accident I was told it could be dangerous to have a baby'

'But Karen you have recovered so well from it all'

'I know but you know what they say you shouldn't go celebrating til you're in the clear which is after 3 months'

'But you have to tell Jack tomorrow he is going to be your husband'

'I know and I will but I just want to be sure I don't want him getting his hopes up'

'Karen everything will be fine I promise your just getting nervous it's natural to be paranoid until you hit the 3 months, but trust me telling Jack is the right thing to do'

'Your right, I'll telling him tomorrow after the wedding, I don't want him worrying all through the wedding. Thanks will'

'Come here' he said wrapping her into a hug

Inside

'Hay Grace you seen Karen about?' Jack asked

'No I haven't seen her for ages ask will'

'Actually come to think of it I haven't seen him around either' Jack said

'Maybe they have run off together into the sunset' Grace joked

'What Grace don't joke' he said just then Will and Karen walked back in

'Hay where have you two been?' Jack asked

'Just out there honey' Karen said walking over to him wrapping her arms round him 'talking why'

'What about?'

'It's a surprise' she replied

'What tell me?'

'Tomorrow honey' she said and kissed him


	5. wedding part 1

The next day

Will's apartment

Will and Jack were there getting ready. Will was sorting jack's suit out

'What were you and Karen talking about last night?' Jack asked

'Nothing much' Will said you know I still can't believe your getting married to Karen, there is so many things wrong with that sentence'

'I know guess I'm lucky'

'Jack can I ask you something' will asked

'Not having sex for months is ok will don't worry'

'Thanks Jack but seriously'

'Cause you can will'

'Are you happy?'

'What do you mean?'

'With your life, what you doing are you happy?'

'Oh god Will please don't go through this again you gave me and Karen your blessing'

'What Jack no. I was just wondering you and Karen do you feel your life is complete'

'Yea, yea I do I never thought I would ever feel like I do like the way I feel for Karen'

'So what's next for you two?'

'I don't know, I would like to move into the manns, you know my apartment there isn't enough room, but I wouldn't ever ask Karen I know she doesn't want to'

'Why do you need more room?'

'I don't know, what would you choose one bedroom flat, or a Manns over looking central park'

'True' will reply 'So you two aren't thinking of having a family or anything?'

'Will Karen can't have children, even if she could can you really she her mothering a child she's never been the maternity type'

'She wasn't Jack, but look at her now'

'Now she is but I don't think she has ever thought about it'

'Their you go' will said finishing of his collar, jack goes up to the mirror starts posing

'Ah all beautiful'

'Ok jack' will said pulling him away from the mirror 'it's the bride that's meant to be late not the...' looks at jack 'bride, come on'

Jack's apartment

'Come on karen' Grace shouted to Karen who was in the bathroom

'ok ok I'm coming' karen shouted as she walked out, she was wearing her wedding outfit, the top was a white corset with one strap going round her neck and attached to the other side of the front of the corset, the corset was white with diamonds on making small patterns, the corset had no back, the skirt was long made out of silk, it was a slightly creamier colour then the top. Because the wedding was outside she wore a long white coat. Her hair was clipper up with a diamond clip with one strand of hair down. She wore a diamond necklace and matching earrings. 'How do I look' she asked quiet nervous of Grace Reaction

'Wow karen' Grace was speechless 'you look amazing'

'Thanks grace' both girls smile then hug, breaking the hug 'Grace your dress is hanging up' grace goes into the bathroom.

Grace comes out of the bathroom wearing a silk long, cream strapless dress with her hair half up half down clipped with a diamond clip same as Karen's.

'Well how do I look?'

'Wow grace for once I can say you look great...here just one more thing. It's a gift from me to you to say thanks' Karen gives her a small pink box, inside was a diamond necklace and matching earrings just like Karen's

'Oh my god Karen its beautiful thanks' both smile

'Come on now we're gonna be late' Karen replied.

Grace and Karen walked out of Jack's apartment and into the limo.

Central park

The snow was thick on the ground, the wedding was taking place next to the lake, they had a small marquee, there were only a few guests mainly family and very close friends, Jack and will were sitting at the front

'So are you nervous yet?' will asked

'No, yes' Jack replied shaking his legs

'Jack just calm down'

'I know its not going to happen but what if Karen doesn't turn up?' Jack asked

'Then she owes you a big explanation, Jack she is going to turn up'

'I know she is, but you still think of the what ifs'

Jack trust me nothing is going to happen…'

Have to wait for part 2 to see if Karen makes it or not……


	6. wedding part 2

In the Limo

'Karen you ok you seem quiet'

'Yea honey I'm fine'

'Bet you can't wait til you and Jack are husband and wife'

'It will be good' Karen said staring into space

'Ok Karen something is up tell me'

'Oh Grace…I don't know if I can do this'

'What Karen its nerves everyone gets like that before they get married'

'No Grace its not, look I better tell you now Im pregnant'

'Well congratulations'

'No Grace it isn't, I'm not meant to have kids not since that accident'

'Karen look the fact that you are you have to see it as a miracle this baby was meant to happen'

'Really?'

'Of course think of all those women who don't get pregnant, you were lucky so stop worrying about it'

'I guess your right' Karen said smiling up at Grace 'thanks'

'Does Jack know?'

'No not yet, I'll tell him after the wedding, I guess the reason I was scared was because I ma nervous I know its Jack but this is one day I never thought who happen'

'No me neither, next will, will be coming out and I'll wind up with him' Grace said smiling.

At the wedding

Jack and Will were talking when will phone went off

'Hello…ok' he said then put down the phone 'Jack, Karen's here' Jack smiled at will then took his place while will walked down the Isle to get her.

5 minutes later Angels was played first walked up Grace followed by will and Karen

'You look beautiful' will whispered

'Thank you' she replied

'Don't worry about telling Jack he will be so happy'

'I know' she said just as they reached Jack, he leant in and kissed her

'Wow you look amazing'

'So do you'.

Minutes later Jack and Karen were saying there vows.

'Years ago there was a boy who thought he knew what he want, he thought he had life made, he thought his life was simple, he had boyfriend after boyfriend never in a committed relationship he wanted to be but he always thought when the right guy comes along he know. But that never happened no matter how hard he tried it always failed years later he realized why he was looking in all the wrong places he had been so blind to see love was there right in front of him and he couldn't believe just how close he came to losing it all he had to do was open his eyes, and I cant tell you how much I opened my eyes Karen cause if I didn't I wouldn't be standing here with you today and I would have missed out on the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me so thank you Karen for opening my eyes. I love you so much and always will no matter what, I love you' Jack finished and smiled at Karen

'I have been trying for weeks to write these vows but no matter how hard I tried I could never write what I wanted to say so this is all made up now. I feel like I owe you my life Jack with out you especially the past year I don't think I would be here today. From the first day I met you I knew you were special and were going to have an impact on my life I just never knew how big. I never want to be apart from you I want to spend every waking day with you and I promise I will never leave you because I love you to much I have never felt like this about anyone before and I will never feel like this again you are the one for me and I cant wait to start our new life together as husband and wife I love you jack.'

After the wedding was the photos, then everyone got in car to head back for the reception

'Jack wait before we go I need to speak to you'

'Karen are you ok?'

'Yea there is just something I need to say' Karen said just as will and Grace came up

'Are you to ready?' will asked

'Um guys you go on ahead we'll catch up' Karen said

'Karen what's going on' Jack said when will and Grace had gone, Karen didn't say nothing but got Jack's hand s and placed them on her stomach

'Oh my god Kare…you're pregnant' Jack said with his face lit up with a smile

Karen smiled at him 'Yea honey 8 weeks I found out on Christmas day I was going to tell you then but I though today would be more special'

'Oh Karen this is the best day ever' he said then hug her tight.


	7. first scan

It was the day after the wedding Karen had been booked in to see a doctor

'Come on Karen we're going to be late' Jack called

'Coming honey' Karen said walking out of the bedroom

'Kare' he said walking up to her wrapping his arms round her 'you're glowing'

'You sure I've been throwing up all morning, didn't get any sleep last night'

'Trust me you do' he said kissing her 'come on'.

At the doctors

In the waiting room

'Why are hospitals so depressing' Karen whispered

'Cause depressing people visit them'

'Oh cheers Jack'

'Karen Walker' a nurse called out

'We're going to have to change that' Jack said taking her hand and led her into the room

'Hello' the doctor said 'If you get up on the table we will give you a scan them the doctor will be in to talk to you'

Karen got up onto the table and the nurse put the jelly on which made Karen wince

'You ok?' Jack asked taking her hand

'Its cold' she said smiling, the nurse started the scan a few minutes later she spoke

'You can't see the baby yet because it's so small but there it is' she said pointing to the screen

'Wow' Jack said 'I can't wait to see it' which made Karen laugh

'It looks like your 9 weeks pregnant'

'A week more then what you thought' Jack said

'I'll go and get the doctor he will tell you were to go from here' the nurse said getting up she gave Jack a cloth to wipe the jelly off then walked out the room

'Wow can't believe that's are baby' Jack said

'I know it's amazing' Karen said getting up just then the doctor came in

'Hello Karen' He said shaking her hand then Jack's then sat at the desk, Jack helped Karen down and sat the other side of the desk

'Your scan shows that you and baby are healthy, we will have to keep an eye on you with monthly scans'

'That's ok then' Karen said

'That is good new, we will give you information on your diet and what you should and shouldn't do to keep you and the baby healthy, if you have any pain then come back, do you have any questions' the doctor asked

'Um yes what are the chances of anything going wrong?' Karen asked

'You're body is strong Ms Walker I would say very slim but we will keep an eye on you'

'What complications can happen?' Jack asked

'Well not so much now as when you start growing your organs inside start getting pushed together to make room for the baby to grow, it could effect your liver don't forget Ms Walker your liver isn't strong we have to keep an close eye on how it is effecting it. I will get you leaflets on diets and exercises which will help'

'Ok thanks' Karen said the doctor walked out of the room

'It will be ok' Jack said talking her hand.


End file.
